


Dealing with an Alpha's Rut

by DragonMan200



Series: Adrien's Alpha [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No sex in this one, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMan200/pseuds/DragonMan200
Summary: Ladybug knows she's about to go into rut just as an Akuma attack warning goes out, forcing her to let Chat deal with the Akuma on his own.
Series: Adrien's Alpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624195
Kudos: 6





	Dealing with an Alpha's Rut

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place shortly after the events of An Alpha’s Rut but before the events of Adrien's Alpha
> 
> The shadow realm can inhabit any space that the chosen wielder of the miraculous of destruction chooses, that place becomes a physical representation of the shadow realm itself and is totally controlled by destruction, in every aspect and in every sense. The place of choice turns into a bridge between our realm and the shadow realm. Once someone enters they are at the mercy of the chosen destruction. Creation has a similar place and realm at her disposal but it is worth saying that this “realm bridge” and the realm itself, is often somewhere people enjoy being as it is never anything less then visually stunning, public gardens ornate palaces or monuments in contrast to the death and decay of destruction's “realm bridge” which in this case is a crumbling, neglected and abandoned warehouse in a formal industrial district of Paris. Neither place is somewhere you want to be if you’re on its master’s bad side.

Marinette knew her rut was fast approaching as she left to answer the Akuma alarm, it hadn’t hit yet but she knew the position that it left her in. With Chat’s Warning still fresh in her head she knew it was just that, a warning, one that he’d follow through with if she forced him to. Those four days spent in near total darkness with only a solitary black cat providing the briefest glimmers of light and a full meal were torture, torture that she knew was well deserved in many ways. Just thinking about another forced trip to the shadow realm had her stop in her tracks, the very real threat to Chat’s warning freezing her to the spot, she could not go back there, would not go back there, or rather she would not force Chat to exile her to that dreaded place for the duration of her rut.

Racing back to her nest, a dingy run down place that she hated with a passion, Marinette knew that she’d have a lot to prepare for if she’d be satisfied for four consecutive days of breeding. She may yet need some help, but this time she was determined for that help to be willing rather then forced. Pausing on the roof of an adjacent building she only did so long enough to fire off a quick message to Chat so that he’d know not to expect her help. He was more then capable of dealing with an akuma for the duration of her rut if he had to, he’d need her to cleans the Akuma sure but he was more then capable of containing them until she could do so, he contained her after all. 

Chat hung back as he observed the akuma for the day, Having already received Ladybug’s message about her impending rut he couldn’t help the smile on his face at the prospect of rut induced Alpha Ladybug to deal with, it still meant that he couldn’t just go diving right into the fight though, no Ladybug meant no net for him to all into if he taunted the Akuma. This time he’d play it safe, something he’s only showed his partner once or twice. 

Luminous was having a great time turning night into day, Le Papillion had very graciously granted her the power to rid the world of her nightmare, the very night itself. With yet another blinding flash from the camera flashbulb in her hand Luminous reveled inbeing able to light up the shadows in which scum hides. Changing out the now expended bulb for a fresh one the reporter esk Akuma tucked the flashbulb back into her trench coat and began to make her way towards another part of the city which had yet to feel her healing touch. 

Chat was slowly forming a plan as he saw the Akuma’s power, he really wasn’t surprised in all honesty, the Akuma looked like a mid century reporter complete with the trench coat and the fedora with the little card in it, what he wasn’t expecting was the power to literally light up the dark, it would definitely make things harder if he couldn’t rely on shadow walking as heavily as he had in the past, harder but not impossible. 

Luminous couldn’t be happier, her nightmares would finally be gone and she could sleep again, she didn’t need a shrink, a doctor, or any other medical professional, they didn’t see the real problem anyway, no the real problem was the dark corners or Paris where those with criminal intent hid, waiting to prey on those only trying to make to world a better place, people like her, People who did there best to shine a light on those very criminals who preyed on the innocent, reporting was such a noble profession after all. 

Chat was laying in wait only just peering out of a shadow as luminous turned to stand in the mouth of the alley he was looing out of. As expected with the flash of her bulb he was now looking out into the depths of the shadow realm, bending the realm around him he stepped out into a corner of the alley not to far from where Luminous just was before calling out “hey journo, don’t you know that the shadows are the best place to find a scoop” 

Luminous turned and shouted back “IT’S LUMINOUS YOU IDIOT AND NO IT’S WHERE PEOPLE GET HURT” before realizing that no one was actually in the alley where she’d herd the voice, setting off her flash bulb she made her way down the alley itself confident in the fact that no one could hide from her. Curious enough despite the voice, there wasn’t anyone in the alley with her. “Nice try Journo” came that annoyingly smug voice again “But you’ll have to be a lot smarter then that, you’ll have to face your fears to get me.” Once again she turned this time though she caught the slightest sight of a metal tipped tail slinking back into the dark. Smirking to herself Luminous stepped into the alley way and once again lit up the space as if it was day. Expecting a stunned cat in the far corner of the dead end alley she was once again not expecting to find an empty alley to say the least. Moving further towards the stonewall to investigate, looking for any trap doors or open storm drains to explain the mangy cats’ vanishing act. Conceding her supposed hero sighting to a figment of her imagination. She left the alley just in time to be bodily picked up over someone’s head and thrown down the street bouncing and skidding to a stop 40 or 50 feet later and only looking up in time to see the crumbling rusty remains falling through the menacing claws of one less then pleased Chat Noir. 

Chat watched in satisfaction, as the flash bulb Luminous had been so protective of turned to ash right in front of her. It had the desired effect. Luminous must have only been able to see red with the way she charged at him, totally blind to everything else around her, again to his benefit alone. She even blindly followed him into the darkest alley he could find before he let her catch up to him. 

The stupid Mangy cat was going to pay for destroying the only tool that could light up the dark places where the evilest of people and they alone hid, Paris would be DOOMED to ruin and criminality without her work. Work she could not do with out her prized flash bulb, thankfully it wasn’t where her power came from so all of the work she’d already done wasn’t undone. Screaming her incoherent rage for all to hear she once again charged at him with the intent of ripping that retched ring from his finger and forcing him to swallow it like those cursed thugs had done to her less then a week ago. 

Chat knew that he had the Akuma right where he want it, reaching the dead end wall of the alley he’d led them to. Counting down the feet as the Akuma charge at him. Keeping calm Chat caught and fell back into the darkest shadow available, dragging the Akuma with him. Recovering quickly Chat was quick to toss the Akuma away from him before exiting the shadow realm. 

Luminous was disoriented chat pulling her over was the last thing she expected him to do, grab her and pin her to the wall for Ladybug, quickly and nimbly shred her hat after he dodge her charge, sweep her feet from under her shred her hat and leave the butterfly for ladybug. Picking herself up she tried to take in her surroundings only to see…nothing? Darkness pure and total darkness filled her vision, its inky blackness corrupting her sight. Beginning to panic at the lack of input from her surroundings Luminous fell to her knees and struggled to hold in her tears as the painful memories of her assault ravaged her mind, the feeling of those horrid thugs throwing her to the grown and beating her until someone scared them off. To this day she still didn’t know who had saved her from whatever horrid fate those thugs had planned for her. 

Marinette struggled to fall asleep, even with two omegas sharing a nest with her, a nice big, soft comfy nest. She just couldn’t fall asleep, even knowing that Chat had no doubt contained the Akuma by now she still had the devil on her shoulder whispering in her ear, telling that her Chat could not purify the Akuma, he could not fix the damage it caused, the news would tell her the same, she needed to get out there and help him NO, leaving her nest is a guaranteed trip to the shadow realm, plus the news always made a mountain out of a mole hill, and would never be remotely content with what Chat could do on his own, an Omega could never be useful in their eyes, and there fore could not be rusted now that they new Chat was an Omega. Pulling Nino closer for her own comfort and protection rather than his for a change Marinette knew that she would need to simply trust Chat, there was no way for her to talk to him for a status update, and no way to help if he needed it. 

Luminous stumbled through the dark franticly calling out for help in between bout of hysteric crying. Constantly flinching at phantom voices Luminous almost jumped out of her skin when a cat made itself known, right in front of her by the sounds of it. Dropping to her hands and knees she began to feel around Hoping that the cat wasn’t just a figure of her imagination, OH THANK GOD she sobbed as her hands found the soft fur and form of a cat. Pulling it to her chest as Luminous curled up on the ground she held the cat like it was a child would it’s favorite stuffed animal, rather tightly and with the utmost care. Silently crying into the cat’s velvet soft fur Luminous… Karen couldn’t help but to remember how much she used to love the night, spending full weeks sometimes camping beneath the stars the camp sight often lit only by the moon. Camping was safe, she was in the forest preserve surrounding her hometown, her cam fire was out and the forest canopy was to thick for the moon and star to be seen through. Hugging her furry companion closer to her chest Karen felt the akuma flutter free of her hat, a literal Halloween costume piece, and disappear into the inky dark of her campsite for the night. 

Marinette had never been happier to get to the end of a rut as she was this time. Calling her transformation the second her body cooled off Ladybug all but flew out of her window into the early morning Paris air in search of her partner in heroics, she refuse to call him her partner in crime after that one reporter took it was to seriously and tried to have him arrested. Launching her yoyo onto a near by gargoyle she swung herself onto the long flat rooftop, sprinting along the roof she used the time to call her partner. 

Chat knew the moment Ladybug called him, what he didn’t know however was weather or not her rut had ended, if he’d been able to track the days he and the Akuma had spent in the shadow realm he would be able to tell, but with now day night cycle he didn’t know if it had a day, a week or somewhere in between. Crawling free of the poor akuma Chat reverted back to human and called cataclysm, the normal dark energy coalesced into a ball of light (the shadow realm affected everything in it) Letting the new light source hang in the air he gently roused the woman he’d been comforting “Don’t worry, I know your not Luminous anymore” he said to the woman in front of him. 

“I remember everything. How?” Karen asked in confusion, while she had never been Akumatized before she’d interviewed enough other victims to know that their Akumatized form was something that they’d each spent literal and figurative years fearing and trying to avoid out of shame, both in that they let the villain get to them, and in the knowledge that they’d no doubt done horrible things both to the heroes and to any one and every one around them. So why could she. 

“Long story short” he started, crouching down to her eye level as she sat on the floor “here in the shadow realm every thing in reverse by nature, I create, if Ladybug could get in here she’d destroy, which is why she can’t by the way, by extent because I took you here to contain you, you gain enough power over Le Papillion to purify yourself. That is why you are able to remember. It is no small honor to have done that by the way, and if you need anything going forward don’t hesitate to ask” 

“Can you find the cat the spent the past however long I’ve been here with me” she asked, knowing it was a dumb question, but it was the only thing she could think of at the time. To her shock though, Chat not only found the cat for her, but also transformed into it. She may not have ever seen it but she instantly knew that he was her light in the dark when he (in cat form) leapt into her arms, their was o way she’d ever forget any of the tiny details that made her companion unique, after her time n the shadow realm she’d never need to see in order to recognize the cat she’d spent it with. 

“The shadow realm isn’t the friendliest to those that don’t belong, some are strong enough to resist it’s affects others aren’t, I couldn’t in good conscious leave you alone.” Chat said as he shifted back to human “Knowing that as an Akuma you’d resist any help from me, I turned myself into something innocent enough that you’d trust me.” It was a hard learned lesson that Chat had learned a number of years ago, after that Akuma had panicked in the shadow realm, it had taken both him and ladybug to calm them down enough to get the poor man out and purified. “Now lets get you back into the normal world” 

Karen took his out stretched hand and he pulled the two of them into a standing position popping the little ball of light as one would a bubble. Leaving was so much different the she remember entering to be, rather then the fall into total darkness, her exit looked more like the brightness of a computer coming back up from a blacked out screen, the darkness giving way to general outlines of an alley, which grew brighter and more defined as color and light returned to her eyes. Before long she was once again standing in an alley, the light of day illuminating the world around her, her watch informing her that it had been 3 days since her Akumatization. 

Watching the woman leave Chat knew that he couldn’t put off his meet up with Ladybug for much longer, if she was still in rut then he’d need to deal with her quickly before thing got out of hand, again. If she had successfully waited out her rut then she’d be worried about the recent Akuma attack and would be wound up tighter then a spring until he talked to her and told her about it. Typing out a quick message to his partner Chat Left the alley. 

After waiting for what felt like hours Ladybug finally heard her yoyo ding to the sound of an incoming message, yanking it from her hip in a rush Ladybug couldn’t open it fast enough “My spot by the seine, 15 minutes” she read aloud, dread growing more present in her voice with every passing word, he was not happy if that was the spot he was waiting for her. Eiffel Tower? She replied. A quick “NO” was the reply she got, making her way to the dark, shadow filled abandoned warehouse on the banks of the seine Ladybug felt like she was walking to the gallows rather then a meet up with her partner, if he was insisting that she meet him there, she’d really messed up, messed up bad enough to the point that he refused to give up total situational control that that location gave him. 

After turning down the Eiffel tower meet up Chat hadn’t heard anything from his partner, not that he expected to, he knew she hated this building with a passion. It was his domain, and she couldn’t even see him if he didn’t want her to, she couldn’t leave unless he let her, couldn’t call for help unless het let the signal go through. The warehouse couldn’t even be pulled down do to the fact that it was half in the shadow realm. Given his two messages to her Chat wouldn’t be surprised to find out that his Lady felt like she was walking to her own execution as she made her way hear, it’s the reason he reserved this spot for times when he felt like the situation required the use of his domain. 

The second she set foot in the visibly crumbling warehouse Ladybug felt Chat’s predatory eyes zero in on her, she couldn’t see them, she also couldn’t suppress a shiver as she felt there affect. “Chat” she called out, hoping to see his blond hair or piercing green eyes, as she looked a round. Instead her gaze fell on a shadowy figure wrapping in a pure black cloak that seemed to be weeping and crying as t moved about the person wearing it, staring at the face of death Ladybug knew she was looking at the very reason Chat was impervious in this cursed building, he wasn’t wearing a cloak at all, but the essence of a place that drove anyone and every one of its inhabitants to insanity, all but one that is. Chat was wearing literal shadows drawn directly from the shadow realm. 

Chat watched as Ladybug fell to her knees in front of him, terrified to even look at him. He wasn’t surprised, while he knew she’d heard about the “grim reaper” of his warehouse, he’d never felt the need to show her, until now. Judging the woman before him Chat stalked around her several times ensuring that her rut had well and truly ended before dispelling the shadows in the room back. She did well, he couldn’t even detect the slightest bit of Alpha rut on her, she deserved a reward, especially after she braved the gauntlet that he’d set for her in this place where criminals came to die.

**Author's Note:**

> another addition and to my AU to tide you guys and girls over until I can get the sequel work posted, still no date as to when that'll be by the way. As always I enjoy reading your comments and answering you questions.  
> -DragonMan


End file.
